Loupes are added to eyewear providing a magnified view of an image to a user. Each loupes is permanently affixed to a supporting lens. Each person eyes are located at different positions on the individual's face. Each loupe must be positioned in proper registration with each respective eye of the user for optimized use. Currently, eyewear is custom configured to properly locate each loupe in the respective lens at a location determined to align with eyes of the specific end user
The current offerings present a number of limitations. The process for custom fabricating each eyewear is a time consuming and costly process. The end user must provide data to the loupe eyewear manufacturer in order for the manufacturer to determine the proper location for mounting each loupe to each respective lens. The cost of each loupe eyewear can impact decisions regarding procurement of a second or spare eyewear. Each loupe is adhesively bonded to the lens limiting the options for repair or replacement of a damaged loupe, lens, or both.
Therefore, what is needed is a mechanical loupe attachment design enabling easy attachment and replacement of the loupe respective to the lens. The eyewear could be further enhanced by integrating flexibility into the design of the eyewear enabling a technician, the end user, and the like to properly position each loupe for the specific end user.